A variety of assemblies comprised of a mount and a sensor of this type are known. The essential function of this assembly consists in enabling the sensor to be fastened to the mount and thus to the windshield of a motor vehicle so as to permit a simple and reliable attachment, on the one hand, and an exchange of the sensor, if required, on the other hand. Specifically, the assembly must en-sure that the sensor is fastened in the mount with a certain pretension.
The object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly.